Julia
by angelchild
Summary: Zack is setup with a woman named Julia. They become good friends. But what lengths will Zack go to, to rescue her. I changed the whole iranian part. Now its just run of the mill bad guys. Please read and review!
1. Anniversery

Rateing - PG13 for violence and language a little later

A/N - I know, I know I still haven't finished Rings, I just can't make the next chapter feel right. I'll try again later. This story is a major work of plagiarism the movie "Not Without My Daughter". It'll be awhile till we get into that though cause there's some setting up to do first. For my proposes, Max and Logan are married (although I'm a M/Z shipper!), Logan can walk and Max/Zack are 19. Also my character Julie is 18.

Disclaimer - DA is not mine, I hold no claim to anything connected to DA. It all belongs to James Cameron and company. The basic story line belongs to the writers of the movie "Not Without My Daughter", and to those who lived it. I mean no disrespect to anyone in a similar situation. I'm making no money off this so please don't sue unless you want a crappy car and pointe shoes!

Chapter 1- Anniversary

Max hurried out of the bedroom when the door bell rang. she half hopped, half ran as she tried to zip up the back of her short black dress, and get to the door quickly. she stopped in front of the door and smoothed her dress with her hands, and took a deep breath. She then reached out with one hand to open the door.

What she saw made her smile. There was her oldest brother Zack. He was very handsome. Tall, well built, yet thin. Blonde hair slightly long in front, and piercing blue eyes. He was her complete opposite, with her small build, dark hair, and mocha eyes.

Usually he wore jeans and a tee-shirt. But tonight was different. He stood before her in dress pants, a white button down, tie, and a sports jacket. If it was possible he looked even better then usual, although he looked a bit uncomfortable in the dressy clothes. But him looking that fine suited her proposes for tonight perfectly.

Max smiled and threw her arms around her brother.

"Zack! I'm so glad you made it!" She exclaimed hugging her brother tightly.

"Aw, I couldn't miss my little sisters first anniversary Maxie" He said releasing her from his embrace. ".....Although you do owe me big for dressing like this.....even Manticore could not create a torture device like a tie." He said with a grin. 

Max ounched him lightly in the stomach (or at least what a X-5 would consider lightly). Max turned away and pretended to be angry. 

"Well, if you don't love me enough to get dressed up for one evening......" she said letting the sentence trail. 

He went after her deciding to play her game.

"Aw Maxie, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He asked grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to face him.

"Well....." Max began. "You could take me to visit Tinga". Max said this with a hopeful grin on her face. 

"Max" Zack sighed "You know I can't do that."

"Yes you can Zack!" Max exclaimed frustrated at how many times they had had this very same conversation. "There is no Manticore! We have nothing to fear! No one is after us anymore. There is absolutely no reason to keep us hidden from each other anymore." Max finished, looking at Zack, knowing what would come next. 

We can never be sure Maxie." Zack said tiredly. "You never know maybe someone or something survived."

"Zack! We took down Manticore ourselves! I killed Renfro, you killed Lydecker. It's gone Zack, we have nothing to fear."

"Max......." Zack began.

"Look Zack" Max interrupted "This is supposed to be a special night, lets fight in the morning all right?" Max said trying to clam what was rapidly turing into a heated argument.

"Alright I'm sorry Maxie" Zack said.

"Thank you Zack" Max said looking relieved. "Logan will be home soon, and I have to finish getting ready. Why don't we go sit in the bedroom and talk while I do my hair."

Max turned and walked towards the master bedroom. Zack took off his suit jacket and threw it on a chair before walking after Max. 

When he got to the bedroom Max was sitting at the vanity twisting her dark hair up into a elegant French knot. Zack flopped down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. When she finished her hair it looked lovely, and bared her neck boldly. 

"You got your barcode burned off" Zack noted. As his hand moved unconsciously to the back of his own neck where the hair covered his own barcode. 

"Only before stuff like this, where I want my hair up" Max said "It's so much easier then trying to cover it up."

She went into the small jewelry box on the side of her vanity. After a moment of sifting through the contents, she pulled a string of pearls out of the box. She turned to face Zack and held up the pearls.

"Would you mind helping a girl out?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Zack answered as he got up and moved to puit the necklace around her neck. 

Max turned to face the mirror as Zack fastened the necklace around her neck.

"How do I look?" Max asked.

Zack placed his hands on his sisters shoulders before answering.

"Gorgeous as always."

"Thank you." Max said.

"Your welcome." Zack answered.

"No I really mean thank you." Max emphasized as she reached up and placed her small hand over his large one. "For finally accepting that Logan and I are together."

"As long as your happy." He said meeting her eyes in the mirror before leaning down to kiss her chastely on the top of her head. 

"So" He said as he flopped back onto the bed. "What's the plan for tonight?"

'Logan's taking us out for dinner and dancing." Max answered as she applied her lip stick. 

"Dancing?" Zack asked.

"Yes Zack dancing" Max said in a slightly condescending tone. "You know, when you move to music......."

Zack cut her off "Who am I supposed to dance with Max?"

"Oh!" Max exclaimed. "I completely forgot! You can dance with Julia."

"Julia?" Zack asked, a bit of menace in his voice. "Who the hell may I ask is Julia?"

"A girl from Jam Pony, I invited her to come with us tonight.......kinda like a blind date." Max said casually.

"Max! I can't believe you! You know I don't date!" Zack practically yelled.

"Look Zack one date won't kill you. Just one date. I promise you'll like her."

"I don't like this Max" Zack said sounding unsure of what to do.

"I promise Zack, just ounce. Please do it for me Zack."

Zack sighed. "What's she like?" he finally asked.

Tall, thin, blonde, very pretty, a ton of fun, and she a ballet dancer. She can get her legs in all these funky positions and shit."

Zack ran his hands through his blonde hair. "I'm still not to sure about this Maxie." 

Just then the door opened and Logan yelled out 'All set Max!?"

"Coming!" She yelled as she happily bounced out to Logan kissing him lightly on the lips. Zack walked out not far behind her. 

"Hey Logan." Zack said reaching out to offer his brother-in-law his hand.

'Hey man" Logan replied shaking Zack's hand. 

"We're meeting Julia at the restaurant" Max said. "Ready to go?"

The three then headed out into the Seattle night.


	2. Fateful Intoductions

Disclaimer - Not mine, never will be. 

A/N - Its been brought to my attention that my story might be in bad taste due to the recent tragedy that struck our nation. Please realize that what I'm writing has absolutely no correlation in my mind with what happened. I simply saw a movie and thought it would make a neat fic. If people have a major problem with this please say so and I will discontinue the story, I have no desire to offend anyone.......please review.

Chapter 2 - Fateful Introductions.

The three walked into the restaurant, and immediately Max saw the pretty blonde woman sitting at a table alone. 

'Oh, wonderful Julias already here" She said with a smile.

"Oh ya, just wonderful." Zack grumbled under his breath.

"You behave yourself"." Max said loud enough for only Zack to hear. "And be nice to her, she was very nervous about this, this afternoon."

"Oh, and I'm not?" Zack asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Suck it up solider boy, your on a date." Max said with a cocky grin. She had won the argument, what else was there to do but gloat a little. 

Logan glanced at them a little strangely. It was obvious that they were having a conversation, and it was also obvious that they didn't want anyone else to hear it. Max noticed that Logan was looking at them and turned to face him. She smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry darling, looks like X5 dating service will need some more willing" she shoots a glance at Zack. " and socialy adapt clients. Which would be any of my siblings, except for Zack" " She said with a smile and a little laugh. Zack simply glared at her.

"Julia, I'm so glad you could make it." Max said with a smile when they got to the table.

"So am I" Julia said with a little laugh. "Normal was really riding my ass today, I wasn't sure if I was going to get out in time." As Julia talked Max noticed that she was checking Zack out, and from the small smile on her face Max was pretty sure the girl liked what she saw.

"Julia" Max said as she gestured towards Zack, who was standing behind her "This is my brother Zack. Zack, this is my friend Julia."

"Hello Zack" Julia said offering him her hand. Zack simply stood and stared at her. Max elbowed Zack in the ribs, none to discreetly, jolting him back to the present. 

"Hi Julia"" Zack said takeing her hand and offering a rare smile.

"Wow you even better looking when you smile." Julia said looking him right in the eye. She laughed lightly at his startled look. "Max didn't happen to mention that I tend to say whatever comes to mind, did she?"

"Umm...no I don't think she did." Zack mumbled.

The rest of the dinner progressed uneventful. With conversation between Max, Logan, and Julia, but with Zack saying very little. Max noticed that Julia kept looking at Zack and trying to engage him in the conversation, but he was being his normal anti-social self. Julia was looking a little discouraged, but Max could tell that he was very into her by the quick little glances he kept giving her. But thanks to the wonderful folks at Manticore they were way to quick for her even to pick up on. Max felt bad for the girl, so when dinner was over Max stood up,

"I have to use the restroom, Julia?" She gave Julia a little look that said, please come.

"Um, sure Max." She said standing up.

They made their way to the bathroom, upon getting there Julia pushed herself up to sit on the counter.

"I don't think Zack likes me very much." She said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Oh no girl, trust me the boy has it bad for you. Max said coming to stand in front of Julia.

`"Well then he has a really funny way of showing it." Julia said looking at little upset.

"Look, Zack is.......kind of.....well I guess......well actually he's an anti-social army brat. He's not good at expressing his feelings, I mean he's never even had a girlfriend."

"You mean that Zack is the same as you?" Julia asked getting a little wide eyed.

"Yup he's born and raised Manticore child." Max said a with a little smile. "Your also not really seeing Zack as he really is. This isn't really Zack. Zack is army boots and roaming the country. He's uncomfertable and that not helping his already lacking communication skills.

"So your saying that maybe we should go back out there and see what happens?" Julia asked perking up a little.

"Sounds wonderful." Max said with a smile.

When they got back to the table Logan and Zack both stood up. Logan reached out and offered Max his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked a smile dancing on his lips.

"Always." Max said as she took his hand and alowelled herself to be led out onto the dance floor. Zack looked at Julia and simply held out his hand. She looked him in the eyes and could see that he wanted her to accept his simple invitation. She took his hand and moved out to the dance floor with him. On the dance floor he put his arms around her and she swore she had died. He held her a little stifly, as if he were araid he would break her. But still she was amazed at the warm....safe feeling, that spread through her when he placed his hand on her back and took her hand in his. She had never had such an immediate reaction to mearly dancing with a guy before. From the look on his face she guessed he was having a similar reaction to her. They danced silently for a few minities before the silence became to much for Julia. 

"They make a great couple, don't they?" She asked gesturing towards Max and Logan.

"Yes they do." Zack answered simply, glancing at the couple behind him.

"Max looks lovely." Julia said quietly.

"Yes she does" Zack answered, but he never took his eyes off Julia as he said it. Julia felt her face grow a little warm. She couldn't help but smile, the way he looked at her was melting her from the inside out. The rest of the evening passed as a blur of dancing and conversation. Julia found that ounce Zack got to know her a little better, he was rather talkative. A few short hours latter they were standing outside Julia's apartment building.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Zack." Julia said with a smile as she looked into his ice blue eyes.

"I did to Julia." Zack said smiling back

"Can I see you again?" Julia asked, a little nervous that he would say no.

"I would like that a lot." Zack said looking almost a little nervous. Zack bent down and kissed Julia softly on the lips. "I would really like that." And with that Zack turned and walked away into the dark Seattle night.


	3. Six Monthes Later

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Da but i don't, life goes on

A/N-Thanks for the reviews.........look please understand (those of you who have a problem with my story) I mean nothing by any of this. I'm not encourageing racial violance, its not even on a plne with terrism. Please just give it a chance i promise it won't be offensive in any way.

Chapter 3 - 6 monthes later.

Zack was in love. He had never felt this way before about anyone. Julia could make him laugh, smile, and for a few hours at a time even make him foreget who and what he was. But the forgetting and peace of mind that came with it never lasted for more then a few hours at a time. Then would come the guilt. For haveing not looked in on his siblings for two days, or even a week. Also for not being his usual viligent self.

Julia was also in love with Zack. But things were beginning to change. In September Julia started college, and with that Julia saw even less of Zack. now with classes and new friends she very rarely saw Zack during the day. Very often at night Zack would climb through her window and into her bed. Zack had made it clear in the beginning og the relationship that there would be no sex. He was afraid of what would happen if Julia accidently got pregnent. Would her tiny body be able to handle carrying a human chimera hybred?

So every few nights Zack snuck in and would hold her all night. They would spend those hours together cuddling, talking, and kissing. If you happend to walk in on them they would have seemed like any other couple on campus. But they weren't. Becasue when Julia woke up, Zack was always gone.

When Zack was there Julia was at her happiest, always smiling and laughing. The days or weeks in between his vists Julia was her normal happy-go-lucky, outspoken self. But on those days when she awoke alone after a night with Zack she was miserable.

Those were the days she was in pain. Becasue she had spent a night like everyother girl who had a guy. but when she woke, and he was gone, it ruined her for the rest of the day.

One night when Zack climbed in her window he found her sitting at her desk looking right at him.

"Julia" he said a note of concern in his voice as he moved foreword to embrace her. "Whats wrong luv?"

"I can't do this anymore Zack" she said quietly.

"Do what Julia?" He asked comeing to knell in frount of herand place his hands on her's.

"This!" She practicaly yelled as she got up out of her seat abd moved past him. "I can't take only seeing you for a few hours every few days! I love you so much when your here, but when you dissapear in the middle of the night I hate you for the pain I'm in." she managed to say this all without crying, but now the tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Zack walked over to where she was leaning on the table.

"I never meant to hurt you in any way, Julia." he said placeing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"I know Zack" She said quietly as she met his eyes.

"We can fix this, I know we can Julia. Just tell me what to do, to make this right between us again." He said sincerly.

"I don't know that we can fix this Zack." Julia said sadly.

"You could come with me Julia. We could make a life together." Zack said.

"What kind of life would that be Zack? Always moveing, always visiting one sibling or another. Besides Zack you know how much college means to me."

"What do you proposse we do then?" Asked Zack quietly.

"Well earlier today I was thinking I could make you choose between your siblings and me but......

"Julia, I won't......."Zack began angrily.

"Zack," Julia cut him off mid-sentence. "I realized that not onlywould that not be a fair thing to ask of you......but theres no way you would ever choosse me over you siblings." Julia finished quietly.

"Julia, what are you trying to say?" Zack asked quietly as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zack, but we have to break up." Julia chocked out as she completely broke down in tears. Zack's face became the emotionlessmask of the perfect Manticore solider.

"Fine Julia." He said in a hard emotionless voice. He then turned his back on Julia and made his way to the window.

"Zack!" Julia yelled out his name. Zack turned instantly at the sound of his name, called out so despretly, by someone he loved so much.

"What?" He asked his mask breaking down with every secound that he looked at her.

"Please don't hate me Zack." Julia said quietly. "I don't know what i'd do if you hated me. Please Zack, please say we'll stay friends." By this point she was almost pleading. Zack looked at her, visably distressed.

"I'm sorry Julia, I have to think." and with that Zack went out the window, and into the dark seattle night.


End file.
